moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: November 14th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from November 14th, 25 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: This session will be brought to order. Senator Icestrider would you like to talk about your presentation? Andeven Icestrider: Yes, of course. Minister Liridian and I held a brief workshop detailing the structure, the purpose, and the method of applying to the Ministry of Justice. It was short, concise, and informative, if I do say so. There will be a second part coming that will be hosted by Senator Neldei'Paro and Doctor Price. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Senator Alexander would you like to talk about whatever it was your were doing this week? Vanidicus Alexander: Yes, sir. Right then. Scout reports regardin' Fel Iron Horde remnants were accurate. We began a series of mop up operations an' secured a caravan of war material. After everythin' exploded an' we infiltrated th'docks...I use that term lightly...we secured a map of remnants cargo and evacuation routes. This was followed up by our academic minds an' senatorial help, we will be deployin' forces to recover the rest of the war material later this week. To clarify, the war material was salvaged alliance an horde tech, with some Dalarani magical items, these were recovered. Thank ye. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Yesterday I presented information about the Chancellery. I also want to welcome back our former Director of Finance who is taking up the job once more. Thank you Senator Raventhorne. We move on to the upcoming events. Senator Price would you like to talk about your presentation tomorrow? Victor Price: That honor should reside with Chief Investigator Neldei'Paro, Speaker. Zanbor Emerson: Senator Neldei'Paro. Scarlen Neldei'Paro: Tomorrow, Doctor Price and myself will be hosting the second part to the Ministry of Justice's workshop. I will spend the first part explaining what it is we do in the field, and the second part Doctor Price will lead those attending through a staged investigation. It will begin at eight, though late-comers are still welcome, thank you. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Senator Shadesong, you are up next. Oliviaxi Shadesong: So on Wednesday, as a part of the month of demonstrations and workshops, I'll be leading a workshop on the Hand of the Chancellery. This is also important for people who were considering joining, because we've recently reoriented the organization. Less spooky stuff, more diplomatic and VIP guarding. Place and details to be announced, but I imagine it'll take a while, so come prepared. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. I have some sad news to report. Archdruid Maethor Shimmerwind of the Hand of the Goddess has passed on. He was an ally of ours and those who wish to mourn can attend his funeral on Monday at eight. The mourning colors are dark blue. Please be respectful. On Friday Senator Smithson is have a presentation on the Alchemy Department. Anyone interested in that should talk with him. And on Thursday the Ministry of Academics will be having their presentation. Anyone interested in one of the three thousand things they do should attend. The floor is now open to anyone who wishes to speak. Senator Raventhorne. Lora Raventhorne: Uhh. Hi! I'm Lora... Good to be back. Anyways... So, I'm the new Director of Finance. Which means I sign your paychecks, which is likely the most important part of my job to you people. I'll be taking an in-depth look at the budgets, senate debts, and other accounts. And if you have a question about salary, benefits, pension, discounts... And the like, just come to me. Any questions for me right now? Oliviaxi Shadesong: Will the switch over in leadership of Finance affect currently ongoing projects relying on Senate funding? Lora Raventhorne: The funding and budgets from the previous policy maker are ongoing until I say otherwise. Yes? Vanidicus Alexander: Do I now I have to appoint a new chief financial officer fer th'war ministry buracracy? Presently it's been runnin' on auto pilot under logistics. Gehlnarine Liridian: I do hope that the safety and security of the people of Dalaran will be the utmost priority when creating the next budget....unlike this time. Vanidicus Alexander: Cut yer whingin', Liridian. Lora Raventhorne: You do what you need to for your department. I simply set the budget and expense accounts for your Ministry. How you manage that is somewhat out of my control...But I can make it my business if you want me to micromanage? Vanidicus Alexander: Naw. I'm fine. Do yer thing. Lora Raventhorne: No one else...? Thank you for your time. Zanbor Emerson: Senator Arc. Farel Arc: Thank you Mr. Emerson. I would like to notify senators of a new order known as The Steel Vigil who have very recently formed in order to craft items in defense against apocalyptic threats such as The Legion. The order is neutral and seeking crafters. If any are interested, please seek out Foghas Lightbeard. Thank you. Zanbor Emerson: He is a part of the Dwarven Vanguard, yes? Alright thank you. Niklaren Rosewood: Out of curiosity, what prevents groups with unfriendly intentions from taking advantage of their neutrality? Vanidicus Alexander: Gimme some clarifications here, battlemage, is it a new order or a subsect of th'existin' vanguard? Farel Arc: The Vigil is still at odds as to how these items are to be protected, though it is to be expected. The order is its' own with no alternative affiliations. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. Anyone else want to speak tonight? Then will Senator Jacobson please take the floor? Mayiko, I feel like you are in every ministry doing some sort of something. You also do interviews, which are the worst things ever. For this you are being promoted to Delegate. Mayiko Jacobson: Thank you, Chancellor. I am honored. Zanbor Emerson: Thank you for your service. Will Senator Baelheit take the floor please? Senator Baelheit, you have been here forever and a day. You teach classes that everyone enjoys. You also do all sorts of fancy academics stuff. For these reasons I am promoting you to High Magister. Verus Baelheit: '''It shall forever be my honor only to serve the good of Dalaran. I thank you, Chancellor. '''Zanbor Emerson: Thank you. This session is now adjourned. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events